1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a futon or comforter (a quilted bed covering) and more particularly to an improved structure of a comforter that is prepared by sewing edge portions of a front cover cloth and a back cover cloth together, then by filling the inside of the thus obtained bag-shaped body with feathers of water birds which is called down.
2. Prior Art
There are several types of comforters. The one shown in FIG. 16 is prepared by sewing a front cover cloth and a back cover cloth together at their edge portions to form a bag, then, after filling the inside of the bag with down, the front cover cloth and the back cover cloth are sewn together into a gridiron pattern (usually, it is called a quilt, with the sewing lines indicated by A). The comforter in FIG. 17 is made by providing, for example, interval maintaining members B, inside the comforter formed into a bag-shape.
The conventional ordinary quilt type comforter as shown in FIG. 16, however, had disadvantages in that the down is partially depressed because the front cover and the back cover cloth are sewn together with the down inserted inbetween, resulting in decreasing the heat insulating effect by half.
The comforter shown in FIG. 17 has interval maintaining members inserted between the front cover cloth and the back cover cloth, but is defective in that the down can move inside the comforter. During use, the center portion of the comforter covering a human body becomes high in height from the floor, and with the movement of the person, such as turning while sleeping, the down in the comforter moves to the side part or the bottom part. As a result, there is a small amount of down in the center portion of the comforter where it is most important to keep the person warm, making it impossible to give sufficient thermal insulation.